


headcanon ideas!

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero





	1. Chapter 1

headcanon ideas for everyone! Procrastination!

I mainly just write these down here so it's easier for me to find them again


	2. Who...

-is affectionate in public?

-is affectionate in private?

-is more openly romantic?

-is more likely so plan something big for Valentine's Day?

-is more likely to initiate hand-holding in public?

-is more likely to make huge declarations of love in front of other people?

-developed a crush on the other first?

-spends more time (over)thinking what presents to get the other?

-initiates the most physical contact?

-is more likely to send cutesy texts?

-spends time reading Zodiac compatibilities?

-is more protective?

-gets sick more often?

-is best at taking care of the other?

-said "I love you" first?

-believes in soulmates?

-believes in love at first sight?

-is more likely to suggest a romantic, candle-lit dinner?

-is behind the wheel more often?

-sets up the tent while camping?

-gathers firewood while camping?

-hooks bait during a fishing trip?

-catches more fish?

-insists on learning how to dance?

-goes all out on the other's birthday?

-sings while cooking?

-sings while showering?

-teases the other for said singing?

-drags the other to fortune tellers at fayres?

-would carry the other over the doorstep of a new home?


End file.
